


Zant's Failed Plan

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Having finished what they had set out to do in the Lake-bed Temple, Midna warps Link to Lanayru. The hero stands for a moment, looking out over the blessed water, before turning to be on his way. He stumbles when he finds his path blocked by a strange and ominous masked man. Zant. He has a devious plan to get Midna to play by his rules but it goes awry when he fails to consider the bond between the imp and her companion.





	Zant's Failed Plan

Having finished what they had set out to do in the Lake-bed Temple, Midna warps Link to Lanayru. The hero stands for a moment, looking out over the blessed water, before turning to be on his way. He stumbles when he finds his path blocked by a strange and ominous masked man.

Sensing the evil, Lanayru bursts from the water ready to expel it, but the ominous stranger lets out a blast of energy knocking both the Spirit of Light and Hero backward. Link falls to the ground as Lanayru smacks against the rocks behind its spring.

The dark one then gently waves his hand down sending the light from Lanayru back into the water, causing Twilight to fall over the area once more. As the veil falls, Link's form reverts to that of a wolf and Midna appears beside him.

She glares at the man as his name escapes her lips, "Zant."

She yelps as she's thrust into the air by an unseen force and held there, helpless as Zant takes the Fused Shadows Link had helped her gather. She fusses and tries to break free, but to no avail.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" Zant tosses the pieces away, "You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"My KING?" She pulls harder at the unseen restraint, "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" He then pulls her through the air as he turns around, only to throw her into the dirt. "This power is granted to me by my God! It is magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" A ball of malicious energy begins forming, swirling in front of him, aimed at Midna.

The small dark one tries to get up. As she turns to see the ball of energy Link finally regains consciousness. The moment his blue eyes open, he sees the evil's intent and lunges at it to protect his companion.

The young hero almost makes it to Zant but the ball of dark energy blasts him back, leaving a glowing shard in his forehead. Midna rushes to his side to see the damage, worried for the beast she'd grown fond of. The shard seeps deeper into Link, disappearing beneath his flesh. It leaves no mark, only a faint red glow that fades a moment later.

Zant takes hold of Midna again, forcing her arms behind her back, and holds her in front of himself. "My Midna... Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!"

Link lays there growling, his eyes locked on Zant and Midna, as he tries to regain his strength to stand.

"But if we can make their world ours, Midna... light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm...and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why..." The tongue of the fish face on Zant's mask folds away to reveal his chin and mouth, he grins darkly as he leans closer to Midna, "I need you. Not just for me, but for all of our people... Lend me your power."

She manages to pull free and goes to Link's side, signaling her defiance. Zant grits his teeth, "So you'd choose this beast over your own kind? Hmph. I suppose I'll have to test just how far that loyalty goes."

Midna's eyes go wide as she's once again grabbed by an unseen force, much harder this time. "What are you doing?!" Her arms are once again locked behind her back, but this time with her legs locked in an open spread. The small Twili begins to panic as she realizes just what he meant.

"Come now, beast, I'm sure that form's instincts have already taken hold." Zant's grin spreads as he watches Midna squirm, "As for you," He laughs, "All you have to do to stop this is come to me. Lend me your power." She fights against the restraints and herself as a slight blush began to dust her cheeks.

Link's growl falters as his gaze locks on Midna's position, he feels a strange stirring feeling deep within him as he tries to stand. He's a little weak, but ignores it in favor of getting closer. He lowers his head as he approaches the small Twili, sniffing the air around her nether region.

Midna whimpers, "No, not like this..." She trembles slightly as the blush deepens and spreads. She bites her lip, suddenly feeling thankful that Zant has her facing away from him.

Beast Link inches just a little closer, his blue eyes seem clouded. His cold nose then rubs against Midna, drawing a whimper from her. He seems unaffected by her response as he continues to sniff and rub his nose against the small Twili's most sensitive area.

Zant stands there watching, making sure to keep Midna from escaping his grasp. He takes notice of the beast's body, ready to re-situate Midna if needed.

The small Twili trembles as the beast begins licking her, "No..." she whimpers. Her cheeks only burn hotter as she hears Zant chuckle lightly under his breath.

Beast Link is beginning to pant now as he continues to lick Midna. He starts to wine and rubs his nose against her before lifting his head to look at her. The wolf paws at the ground as he whines and nuzzles the Twili's cheek.

Zant chuckles at Midna's cries as he flips her over, putting her face in the dirt with her rear up for the beast.

She struggles more now, "Link, No!"

The wolf sniffs again at her nether region. Moments later, a low whine slowly turns to a growl causing Zant to take step back. Midna yelps as the beast lunges forward, landing over her with his head down.

Midna's breath catches in her throat as she feels something brush roughly against her rear. She feels it again, this time more so against her inner thigh, and bites her lip.

"This isn't how I wanted this to happen..." She mutters, barely loud enough for Link to hear. Her comment reaches him but he whines, unable to stop himself.  
The small Twili screams as the beast's shaft suddenly plunges into her warmth, his frantic thrusting hitting all of her inner buttons. Her mind swirls and seems to disconnect from the situation as she finds herself moaning from the assault and drooling lightly.

Zant's laughter fades as he watches his plan crumble before his eyes. He tries to pull Midna away from the beast but is met with a snarl and the wolf's paw holding her under him. The tall Twili frowns and steps back, releasing his hold on the female.

Seeing the enemy back down, Link tucks his head down and pants as he continues to thrust frantically into the imp beneath him. He soon growls under his breath as his knot finally breaches her.

Midna cries out at the sudden pressure, her body then tenses and spasms slightly.

Beast Link stills, panting. He whines and licks the small Twili's face before raising his head.

Link thrust shallowly once more to ensure that he was seated deep enough and stilled his hips. Midna trembled beneath him as her body responded to his, her eyes rolling back a bit.

"L-link..." She whined as he licked her cheek and side of her mouth. After a moment he raised his head and howled, his paw pulling her slightly closer to him.

Zant turns away, unable to watch any longer. He had failed, and now he had to wait for the beast to release the imp in order to do anything more. He huffed in frustration.

"L-link..." Midna tried again to speak to her companion. "I..." She whined, the feeling of his heartbeat pulsing within her, "I love you..." She whispered and turned her face into the dirt.

The wolf nuzzled her cheek, a low rumble coming from him in response to her since he couldn't use words. He too had grown fond of the small imp, and his thoughts were starting to clear. He whimpered as he took in the situation and a deep red shone across his muzzle.

"Haha, it's alright," a spasm ran through the small Twili and she moaned softly, "I had hoped this would happen at some point..." Link whimpered and licked her face in response.

Link stares Zant down for what seems like forever before holding Midna closer with his paw and lets out a long howl...

Panting, Beast Link finally pulls out of the small Twili, who falls to the ground sighing in relief. The beast licks at the small imp's dripping body and then raises his paw to lick himself.

Agitated, Zant turns back to the two creatures as they nuzzle one another. "So be it... I will return you to the light world you covet!"Zant's energy grabs Midna and throws her toward the spirit's pool, reawakening Lanayru. Link growls as Midna screams, a harsh light surrounding her.

In a moment she is gone, but as Zant turns his focus he sees that Link is gone as well...

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as Non-con due to previous reviews.  
> Midna wanted to pair with Link in this way, however she had hoped their first time would've happened naturally.


End file.
